Storm clan
by Spottedstar15
Summary: river and Thunder clan joined to make Storm clan and Wind and Shadow clan joined to make cold clan what will happen when tragedy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

Storm Clan

Storm Clan - Thunder and River Clan same leaders different warriors.

Leader-Bramblestar boy and Mistystar Girl

Deputy-Spottedtail Girl;) and Reedheart boy

Medicine cat-Brackenflower Girl and Shellheart Boy

Warriors-Tanglepelt Boy- apprentice Burrpaw

Gorsepelt Boy

Chillfur Boy

Coldclaw Boy

Softpelt Boy -apprentice Yewpaw

Lilyfur girl

Frostheart girl- apprentice Harepaw

Shrewwhisker boy

Tigerpelt boy

Nightshade girl

Snowstripe girl- Apprentice-Rainpaw

Firepelt-boy

Apprentices- Rainpaw Girl

Yewpaw Boy

Harepaw Girl

Burrpaw boy

Queens- Spottedfire-kits Flamekit Boy and Bluekit Girl

Tulipfur

Elders- Drownfur Boy

Iceclaw Girl

Cold Clan

Leader-Blackstar and Onestar

Deputy- swiftpark

Medicine cat-Yarrowberrie and Floraclaw

Warriors- a bunch of cats

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

other cats

Shout out to Tanglepelt99, Spottedfire613, Freak4potato They gave me New characters and the idea for the book. If you want your warrior name in one of my stories or have a

idea for one put it in the comments and don't forget to follow or favorite! i accidentally deleted chapter one sorry the beginning will be a tad confusing.

Chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Clan

Storm Clan - Thunder and River Clan same leaders different warriors.

Leader-Bramblestar boy and Mistystar Girl

Deputy-Spottedtail Girl;) and Reedheart boy

Medicine cat-Brackenflower Girl and Shellheart Boy

Warriors-Tanglepelt Boy- apprentice Burrpaw

Gorsepelt Boy

Chillfur Boy

Coldclaw Boy

Softpelt Boy -apprentice Yewpaw

Lilyfur girl

Frostheart girl- apprentice Harepaw

Shrewwhisker boy

Tigerpelt boy

Nightshade girl

Snowstripe girl- Apprentice-Rainpaw

Firepelt-boy

Apprentices- Rainpaw Girl

Yewpaw Boy

Harepaw Girl

Burrpaw boy

Queens- Spottedfire-kits Flamekit Boy and Bluekit Girl

Tulipfur

Elders- Drownfur Boy

Iceclaw Girl

Cold Clan

Leader-Blackstar and Onestar

Deputy- swiftpark

Medicine cat-Yarrowberrie and Floraclaw

Warriors- a bunch of cats

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

other cats

Shout out to Tanglepelt99, Spottedfire613, Freak4potato They gave me New characters and the idea for the book. If you want your warrior name in one of my stories or have a

idea for one put it in the comments and don't forget to follow or favorite!

Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Storm Clan

Storm Clan - Thunder and River Clan same leaders different warriors.

Leader-Bramblestar boy and Mistystar Girl

Deputy-Spottedtail Girl;) and Reedheart boy

Medicine cat-Brackenflower Girl and Shellheart Boy

Warriors-Tanglepelt Boy- apprentice Burrpaw

Gorsepelt Boy

Chillfur Boy

Coldclaw Boy

Softpelt Boy -apprentice Yewpaw

Lilyfur girl

Frostheart girl- apprentice Harepaw

Shrewwhisker boy

Tigerpelt boy

Nightshade girl

Snowstripe girl- Apprentice-Rainpaw

Firepelt-boy

Apprentices- Rainpaw Girl

Yewpaw Boy

Harepaw Girl

Burrpaw boy

Queens- Spottedfire-kits Flamekit Boy and Bluekit Girl

Tulipfur

Elders- Drownfur Boy

Iceclaw Girl

Cold Clan

Leader-Blackstar and Onestar

Deputy- swiftpark

Medicine cat-Yarrowberrie and Floraclaw

Warriors- a bunch of cats

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

other cats

Shout out to Tanglepelt99, Spottedfire613, Freak4potato They gave me New characters and the idea for the book. If you want your warrior name in one of my stories or have a

idea for one put it in the comments and don't forget to follow or favorite! i accidentally deleted chapter one sorry the beginning will be a tad confusing.

Chapter two

I am dreaming, I know the feeling. _Dose Star Clan have a message for me?_ Well they better get to it. For it will be dawn soon. Just as he thought that he saw something

out of the corner of his eyes his saw a black figure. He turned quickly to see a familiar face.

"Greetings Bramblestar." The cat meowed.

"Hollyleaf? Is that you?" Bramblestar peered.

The cat nodded.

"I have something to tell you. A prophecy in fact."

"Um...Ok"

I was a tad annoyed because I missed her so much. After all my brother did kill her. I can still remember that horrible battle where so many died."

"Ok Bramblestar." Hollyleaf murmured.

" A spotted pelt and a chilled lily will survive a cold tragedy and meet swiftness to protect the remains of a storm." Hollyleaf calmly meowed.

I am confused. What dose this mean? Spotted pelt? Chilled lily? Why must Star clan be so confusing?

"You will join us soon enough." Hollyleaf meowed.

She walked away slowly and sadly. _Join you?_ _That means I will die soon? Thats impossible._ I shook the thought out of my head. When I opened my eyes I was in my den. I must

tell Mistystar. I padded away to tell the other leader.

"A dream like that?! Well I had one to but Leapordstar told me about it." Mistystar said.

" I guess this really means the end of Storm Clan." I bowed my head sorrowfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm Clan

Storm Clan - Thunder and River Clan same leaders different warriors.

Leader-Bramblestar boy and Mistystar Girl

Deputy-Spottedtail Girl;) and Reedheart boy

Medicine cat-Brackenflower Girl and Shellheart Boy

Warriors-Tanglepelt Boy- apprentice Burrpaw

Gorsepelt Boy

Chillfur Boy

Coldclaw Boy

Softpelt Boy -apprentice Yewpaw

Lilyfur girl

Frostheart girl- apprentice Harepaw

Shrewwhisker boy

Tigerpelt boy

Nightshade girl

Snowstripe girl- Apprentice-Rainpaw

Firepelt-boy

Apprentices- Rainpaw Girl

Yewpaw Boy

Harepaw Girl

Burrpaw boy

Queens- Spottedfire-kits Flamekit Boy and Bluekit Girl

Tulipfur

Elders- Drownfur Boy

Iceclaw Girl

Cold Clan

Leader-Blackstar and Onestar

Deputy- swiftpark

Medicine cat-Yarrowberrie and Floraclaw

Warriors- a bunch of cats

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

other cats

Shout out to Tanglepelt99, Spottedfire613, Freak4potato They gave me New characters and the idea for the book. If you want your warrior name in one of my stories or have a

idea for one put it in the comments and don't forget to follow or favorite!

Chapter Three.

"Swiftpark! Come here we have something to discuss." A white cat with Black paws called to his deputy.

"Coming Blackstar! Now Fallenpaw keep working on your hunting. As a matter of fact go join a hunting patrol." Swiftpark ordered.

The she cat padded up the rock stairs. The two leaders Blackstar and Onestar. Swiftpark wondered what they needed._ They never need my __opinion? This will be something _

_important._ As she came up to the den entrance anxiety filled her to the brim. Finally Swiftpark has her chance in something important hopefully.

"Swiftpark? Come in."

Onestar's voice chilled her spine.

"What do you need?"Swiftpark meowed.

"Well that s simple. We are going to destroy Storm Clan." Blackstar said maniacally.

"The only problem is," Onestar spoke

"Is that we do not know how."

The three cats stood there for countless heartbeats. Swiftpark wanted nothing to do with this. Even if it is her first time involved in this stuff. After what felt like a moon

Blackstar said, "How about we poison them! First the medicine cat then the queens and then..."

"No. They are not that mouse brained! We should attack them. Not just any attack we will have the clan to fight!"Onestar exclaimed.

"Yes good idea, but we must set traps for some of them because some are strong and they out number us." Blackstar pointed out.

Onestar nodded. Apparently Swiftpark was just there to watch.

"Its settled. We start now. The first one shall be the medicine cats."

Spottedtail walked over to the sunning rock. After a long day of hunting and checking borders, all she needed is a fresh pice of prey. She grabbed a chaffinch and went

over to Tanglepelt who is talking to Spottedfire and Firepelt. They were chatting about kits.

"If you want more kits than do it! No one is holding you back." Tanglepelt explained.

"No. I think we are fine with what we have now." Spottedfire said sternly.

Tanglepelt also looked exhausted. Burrpaw is a paw full. When Tanglepelt saw that Spottedtail was coming he beckoned her over. Spottedfire saw her to and she padded over to the

she cat. Spottedfire greeted her friend then walked away with her mate. Spottedtail watched them go and saw Shellheart and Brackenflower heading towards the entrance.

Spottedtail knew that they were going to collect herbs. Focusing back to how tired she was Spottedtail padded over to her friend.

"Those two are so close. Brackenflower and Shellheart." Tanglepelt pointed out the obvious.

The two talked for ages and when they finally stopped it was sun down. The cats walked towards the dens when Lilyfur charged through the barrier and ran to Spottedtail and

Tanglepelt. Lilyfur followed by her mate Chillfur, The two cats spoke at the same time.

"Brackenflower and Shellheart are missing!"


	5. Chapter 5

Storm Clan

Storm Clan - Thunder and River Clan same leaders different warriors.

Leader-Bramblestar boy and Mistystar Girl

Deputy-Spottedtail Girl;) and Reedheart boy

Medicine cat-Brackenflower Girl and Shellheart Boy

Warriors-Tanglepelt Boy- apprentice Burrpaw

Gorsepelt Boy

Chillfur Boy

Coldclaw Boy

Softpelt Boy -apprentice Yewpaw

Lilyfur girl

Frostheart girl- apprentice Harepaw

Shrewwhisker boy

Tigerpelt boy

Nightshade girl

Snowstripe girl- Apprentice-Rainpaw

Firepelt-boy

Apprentices- Rainpaw Girl

Yewpaw Boy

Harepaw Girl

Burrpaw boy

Queens- Spottedfire-kits Flamekit Boy and Bluekit Girl

Tulipfur

Elders- Drownfur Boy

Iceclaw Girl

Cold Clan

Leader-Blackstar and Onestar

Deputy- swiftpark

Medicine cat-Yarrowberrie and Floraclaw

Warriors- a bunch of cats

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

other cats

Shout out to Tanglepelt99, Spottedfire613, Freak4potato They gave me New characters and the idea for the book. If you want your warrior name in one of my stories or have a

idea for one put it in the comments and don't forget to follow or favorite!

Chapter four

Oh no. This is not good. Lilyfur told me everything, how Chillfur and her were walking with the two medicine cats and she heard something in the bushes and that it was a

mouse, so she went to get it and Chillfur went with her and when they came back they were gone.

"I want patrols on every border! Chillfur you can take Gorsepelt, Nightshade and Snowstripe over towards the twoleg side and Lilyfur take Coldclaw, Softpelt and Frostheart check

the inside the boarders. Tanglepelt, Firepelt, Reedheart and I will check the cold clan border. Report anything suspicious. Tigerpelt and Shrewwhisker guard the camp." Spottedtail

ordered.

Meanwhile...

Blackstar was pacing around the den. He was waiting for something. The leaves rustled out side of his den and came in were two warriors Stripeneck and Runningclaw they

were holding two cats. Blackstar smiled grimly he called for Onestar. The tabby tom came in he too, pleased with the work. The warriors threw the cats on the ground.

The cats held hostage struggled to their paws only to fall down again. One cat gasped for breath and said,

"We know your plan and it will not work. Storm clan will survive."

"Thats what you think Brackenflower your companion is the first to go."Blackstar commented

Brackenflower looked at the lifeless body next to her, she yelped.

"You have broken the warrior code. We do not kill unless they are out side of the code or in self defense!" Brackenflower retorted.

"Cold clan dose not live by the code any longer. I owe a debt to Tigerstar for bringing me back and I have yet to repay him!"Blackstar snapped.

"Put her in her new den, and get a warrior to block any escaping and Tell Swiftpark to patrol around Storm Clan borders." Onestar said.

The warriors nodded and left.

Swiftpark was training with her apprentice again in the fighting hollow when Runningclaw came and told her the orders. Swiftpark rolled her eyes and went off to patrol on her

own. Fallenpaw and Runningclaw were left alone. Runningclaw whispered to the apprentice.

"Go to the two leg border by Storm clan and pretend to be a kitty pet, watch your mentor and report to me about any thing ok?"

Fallenpaw nodded. "This is going to be easy since Cold clan cats are snatching warriors one by one so now I can spot my mentor easily.".

Swiftpark was at the border by the two leg place she noticed a kitty pet staring at her. She ignored it and walked on. She could hear cat yelling for help as they were pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

Storm Clan

Storm Clan - Thunder and River Clan same leaders different warriors.

Leader-Bramblestar boy and Mistystar Girl

Deputy-Spottedtail Girl;) and Reedheart boy

Medicine cat-Brackenflower Girl and Shellheart Boy

Warriors-Tanglepelt Boy- apprentice Burrpaw

Gorsepelt Boy

Chillfur Boy

Coldclaw Boy

Softpelt Boy -apprentice Yewpaw

Lilyfur girl

Frostheart girl- apprentice Harepaw

Shrewwhisker boy

Tigerpelt boy

Nightshade girl

Snowstripe girl- Apprentice-Rainpaw

Firepelt-boy

Apprentices- Rainpaw Girl

Yewpaw Boy

Harepaw Girl

Burrpaw boy

Queens- Spottedfire-kits Flamekit Boy and Bluekit Girl

Tulipfur

Elders- Drownfur Boy

Iceclaw Girl

Cold Clan

Leader-Blackstar and Onestar

Deputy- swiftpark

Medicine cat-Yarrowberrie and Floraclaw

Warriors- a bunch of cats

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

other cats

Shout out to Tanglepelt99, Spottedfire613, Freak4potato They gave me New characters and the idea for the book. If you want your warrior name in one of my stories or have a

idea for one put it in the comments and don't forget to follow or favorite!

Chapter five

Spottedtail searched and searched with Tanglepelt and Reedheart. They were looking for the source of the yelling, it came from every direction. Spottedtail turned around

to see Tanglepelt but not Reedheart. The screaming stopped and they heard paw steps getting closer and closer the cats crouched low and then they jumped and pounced on the

intruders. The moment they made contact they recognized the scent. It was Lilyfur and Chillfur. Panic stricken they explained that they managed to escape some Cold clan cats but

that they took the other cats. They decided to head back to camp. Before they got to camp they saw swift park by the border and they attacked her and brought her back to camp.

As they entered the camp Spottedtail realized that the clan was half empty! Spottedtail rushed to the leaders den. Bramblestar was in his den leaning over a cat.

"Mistystar!" Chillfur yelled

The gray and white tom hurried over to his leader. Bramblestar looked up from his mourning.

"They came while you were gone. They took every thing. Only a few cat could hide." he whimpered.

"Is this Mistystars last life?"Lilyfur asked.

Bramblestar shook his head.

"Star clan has left her with one more life."

Mistystar woke from her sleep to see cat surrounding her. Mistystars eyes lit up to see some of her clan mates around her. Then they dimmed.

"W...where is Reedheart?"

"He was captured." Tanglepelt said sorrowfully.

Mistystar bent her head but then staggered to her paws and walked out of the den. The camp was vacant. She ordered the four remaining cats to search for survivors while

Bramblestar and her talked about something important. Spottedtail stopped in her tracks._Where was Swiftpark?_ Spottedtail panicked for a moment and then saw the cat

sitting underneath the rock. Confused by not only her staying but not running away to tell her clan. Spottedtail padded down the rocks.

"Swiftpark? Why did you not run away?"

"I didn't run away because my father taught me about respect."Swiftpark retorted.

"Who was your father?" Spottedtail asked curiously.

"Tallstar the greatest leader in wind Clan."

Spottedtail had heard many tales about him. How he was a noble leader and he knew the great Firestars father. Spottedtail kept asking question about life in Cold clan.

She said it is horrible and that they were trying to take over the clans. Spottedtail was about to ask another question when Bramblestar came out.

"Spottedtail? What are you do... Hey! She is the Cold clan deputy. Get away from her! I thought I told you to look for survivors? Never mind just bring up here." Bramblestar

scolded.

Spottedtail did as she was told and looked for survivors. Spottedtail alone found Firepelt, Spottedfire, Snowstripe, and Hazlestrike. Greetings were spread around from cat to cat

when Brackenflower raced into camp and headed towards Spottedtail.

"Cold Clan have killed Shellheart and have brain washed all of our warriors into thinking that we are the enemy!"

"Shhhh, Calm down. We will get revenge."Spottedtail said grimly.

Bramblestar walked out with Mistystar. They heard her and Nodded. Swiftpark came out smiling. She said that she was the new deputy along with Spottedtail.

the whole camp gathered around to explain our attack.

There will be part two coming out soon meanwhile I righting a new book. Its about Spottedtails life before all of this and more check it out!


End file.
